


Toilet stalls are for peeing

by spaceshipgays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, High School, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceshipgays/pseuds/spaceshipgays
Summary: No homo in school my ass.





	Toilet stalls are for peeing

**Author's Note:**

> my title legit means 'let's make love' in French (IF my translation isn't wrong)  
> NSFW CONTENT READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

Keiji sat on the bench outside his classroom, sweat dripping from his forehead to his chin. He eyed the floor stained with tiny drops of it, roughly, he wiped more away with the sleeve of his sports uniform. People had gone to get changed, but fatigue took over him, leaving him limp. Resting on the bench, his arms were bent and hanging, supported only by his knee. He smelled like wet socks that hadn't been washed for days, a scent of urine even started to attack his nose, though he couldn't explain why.

He leaned back on the window, nevertheless, the glass got tarnished, too. The ringing of the bell signaled the end of class - also the beginning of war in the hallways. With his eyes fixed on the ground he knew people were getting out of classes now, one after another. Their shoes made thumping noises as they traveled one way to another, _like horses_ , he thought. The feet all looked the same, black long trousers matched with black leather shoes, some with a slightly higher heel and some being practically flat. He was, however, surprised to see two pair of fairly long legs in front of him, their shoes matching. "Wha - " he muttered over his head only to be cut off by two charming faces.

One stood tall, hands on his hips and chin in the air. His hair looked like it'd gone through a terrible storm, Keiji could never understand how those spiky parts were formed. His eyes symbolized a sly cat, look deeper into them and you would fall prey to it's undying beauty. It was the mesmerizing beauty of a black pearl buried deep under the sea, rare and precious. The other one had no apparent difference with spiky-head in height, but he was the typical 'prettier friend'. He had sharp, remarkable contours that outlined a beautiful face. From his eyebrows to his thin lips, anyone would say he had to be one of God's best creation. Natural beauty wasn't enough for him, he appeared to be a brunette who worked hard on acquiring further gracefulness.

The sight in front of him was definitely a blessing. "Kuroo-senpai, Oikawa-senpai," his voice came out softer than he'd expected. The pink pigments on his face wasn't solely because of his senpais' pretty looks, but also of their history. "P-please...spare me today," his brows furrowed and he became unable to look them in the eye.

The taller male of course noticed right away and leaned in to tilt Keiji's chin up despite the people coming and going behind them. "Oh, is Kaashi being naughty now?" his low husky voice sent chills down Keiji's entire body. His green-blue eyes darted every where else except Kuroo's dark ones, but as time passed and they fell to silence, he finally met his mysterious gaze. The look on both Kuroo's and Oikawa's told him that there was no getting away with it, at least not today. He sat up and walked while quivering to the restroom, knowing his senpais would cause a scene if he didn't obey. 

The two were known for being open about their sexuality and shameless sexual desires, but in spite of being gay, they still attracted a group of fans female fans. Boys in school would either be annoyed to a point with them, or secretly lured into their refinement. Because of this, Keiji never knew if he should feel honoured or humiliated by the things they did.

They headed to the wheelchair-accessible toilet. Teachers and students were restricted from using it in general, but Kuroo somehow managed to steal the keys. "Wait! I'm sweaty and I smell - " Oikawa grabbed Keiji's jaw and crashed their lips together at once the moment they got inside. He took no time in making the mood, instead, his tongue was already twirling with his kouhai's, tasting him. 

"Wow wow, chill Tooru, don't be so rough on him," Kuroo mocked with a sly grin, clearly enjoying what he saw.

After locking the door, he turned to watch Oikawa dominate over Akaashi while undressing himself. First undoing his tie, unbuttoning his white shirt, then unbuckling his belt. He let the thin fabric of his shirt call to the ground, but held his belt and the tie.

While he did so, Oikawa had tucked his hand into Keiji's pants, one rubbing over his crotch and the other on his member. The only thing in the way was Keiji's boxer briefs Oikawa decided not to get rid of - yet. 

From the back, he breathed into the younger boy's skin. It was the mixed scent of sweat and Rose shampoo. This drew a smile across his face, liking how it aroused him. He bit on to the back of his neck, earning a feminine moan from him. The kisses and bites slowly expanded to Keiji's collarbone, every once in a while letting out an erotic squeak. "Oikawa-san, p-please - !" He loved being touched this way, but still the teasing was killing him.

"Hmmm?" He raised an eyebrow, smirked at both him and Kuroo. "I thought you said you didn't want it?" 

Kuroo leaned in closer to Keiji, who was now under their total control, sadistic and vulnerable. "Beg," he whispered before softly kissing him on the lips, like he was a delicate doll. The raven male traced the curves and edges of his body, all the while giving him small pecks from the neck to his torso. Stopping at his crotch, he rose again at his eye-level, then unzipped Keiji's pants. Every move he did was taken with care, he made it slow just to make sure his partner was teased by it. 

"I...I..., please do it," Keiji whimpered in a weak begging voice. 

Kuroo chuckled at his adorableness and stuffed his tie between the boy's lips. "This will keep you from being too loud," he explained. His palms were placed on top of Keiji's, which were originally grabbing onto his arm. He raised them swiftly, though careful not to hurt him, and bounded them together with his belt.

"Kuroo-san!"His muffled exclaim echoed in the hallow, packed room. It made him even more irritated seeing Kuroo flashing him a troublesome look. 

Oikawa leaned his head on the wavy-haired male and pouted. "Tetsu~ you're such a kinky bastard," his tone was derisive but satisfied. "Here, Keiji-chan, I'll make you comfortable," the more cheery he spoke, the more nervous Akaashi got. He knew his senpais were up to something weird, and he would be the one baring the result - and he was right. 

A tiny squeal sounded as Oikawa slipped his hands inside his boxers, now playfully tickling his tip. The older boys giggled at him, both pleased and overwhelmed by how attractive it was. At the same time Oikawa unbuckled his trousers, then moved onward to slide Akaashi's underpants down those thighs. His bare skin looked even more smooth and pale under the bright light inside the restroom, the drops of sweat formed only made him look hotter. 

Kuroo went back to caressing the lips of Keiji, in addition, he started stroking his ass, too. He gave him one quick, sweet kiss before grabbing both of their dicks and rubbing them together. Oikawa took the chance to increase their baby's pleasure by entering his tip into him.

Another scream pierced through the entire the room, Keiji bit onto Kuroo's tie and through gritted teeth, he let a few more moans escape through his lips. The tingling feeling he was receiving was unbearable and driving him insane, and having his back filled with Oikawa-san's touch was amazing. He dug his fingers into Kuroo's back and held onto him, despite being tied together. Every sound he made roared a spark in them, crazed them, and lured them further and further into the garden of lust.

Unable to withhold his crave, Oikawa pushed himself deeper inside without any warning. "Kya - " Keiji cried and flinched at their touch and the sudden thrust. The brunette released a low, husky moan in response. He could feel the pleasure spreading throughout his entire body. 

Wide-eyed, Kuroo stared in shock, but it didn't last for long. This was exactly something the Oikawa Tooru he knew would do. Seein Keiji getting so worked up by Oikawa awoken the jealousy in him. He wanted to make his kouhai feel comfortable, too, he wanted the cause of his angelic moans to be him. So he settled his pride aside and knelt down on both knees before Keiji, the frightened look on his face only aroused Kuroo more. 

Akaashi stood in slight anxiousness and anticipation, his legs were weak from getting his bottom done by Tooru. He watched Kuroo play with his own tip, then moving on to his. Kuroo's stroke was gentle and slow, rather than trying to make the other come faster, he focused on building the climax. "Hmm...," he moaned again in a high-pitched voice when the raven started moving his tongue playfully and skillfully over the underside of his hardened cock.

Keiji was overwhelmed with the pleasure of Kuroo-san sucking him off and Oikawa-san fucking him combined. Tooru went deeper and deeper as he simply couldn't stop himself. He loved the feeling of Akaashi's inside wrapped around his penis, each of his screams only helped to add on to his pride. It brought both of them great pleasure, but to be able to make Keiji feel this way was an honor.

The harder Oikawa shoved himself inside, the more desperate Keiji grew. He watched as Kuroo licked away his pre-cum, then tilted his head forward to suck in his entire length. He was utterly flustered seeing his senpai doing it for him.

Kuroo would be lying if he said his boxer wasn't tightening. In fact, he'd jump on Akaashi and insert himself right away if he could. As Keiji's whimpers got louder and more frequent, he took the hint that he was coming close. He wasn't going to let him come that easily. 

Pulling away, another sly smirk spread across his face. He stood up and brushed his lips against Keiji's hot cheek pigmented with a deep crimson hue, then proceeded to remove the tie stuffed inside his mouth. 

"Would you return me the favour?" His voice sent chills down his spine, and he was on the verge of letting a year slip. 

"Ah!" Keiji squeaked when he wanted to reply Kuroo, Oikawa was getting intense and close. He pulled out, leaving just the tip inside and pushed in right away, this movement was repeated for a several times. It was clear that he'd thrusted all of it in with no gap between them. He didn't bother to put on a condom, and Keiji had only realized that when he felt Oikawa's pre-cum inside him. "Kuroo-san...," he finally got to give him a timid reply, but his actions spoke louder than words. 

It was Keiji's turn to be on his knees, and Oikawa had quickly re-positioned himself as he came close to an orgasm. 

He took Kuroo's rock-hard dick into his palms, and he had to admit it was very thick and long. This sent him a gulp, unsure whether he could fit the entire member down his throat. Akaashi remembered reading it from somewhere that you'd have to open up your throat the way you're trying to hit a high note. He shoved half of it inside and almost choked, only that he didn't because Kuroo would give him punishments after school in return. As he sucked, his tongue started doing its work by twisting and twirling around his cock. His cheeks were painted in a deep red hue, but he did his job wholeheartedly despite being sheepish, by solely placing kisses all over his member and sack. It thrilled Kuroo how _good_ he was, the sweet sensation uplifted his mood even more. He lunged his upper body backwards and let out a low, sexy moan that pleased both Keiji and Tooru.

Frankly, Keiji felt so _full_ with one dick stuffed inside his mouth and another up his bottom. Despite acting like a slut and feeling slightly shameful because of it, he would admit that lustful sessions like this between classes with his favourite senpais are much enjoyable. He would often get scolded for coming in late to class, but the lingering touches of Kuroo-san and Oikawa-san made it all worth it. Akaashi gagged forward a little as Oikawa thrust hard into him, and he wasn't about to tell him that he loved the way it feels to have such a big one in his small hole. Tetsurou and Tooru weren't the only ones coming close, of course they noticed their kouhai's hard erection, but being a tease, both chose to stay quiet. 

Kuroo gazed at the boy kneeling down in front of him, he was now covered in even more sweat, liquid leaked from the corner of this lips and tears were forming around his beautiful eyes. It was quite an honor to have sex with Keiji. Who wouldn't? He was so lovely, so delicate and looked so fragile Kuroo just found this undying urge to wreck him. "Ah...you're good at making such lewd faces," he reached out and stroked his pink cheeks with a finger, tucked a strand of fallen wavy hair back his earlobe. Once again, Kuroo stood straight, within a matter of seconds his hands were wrapped behind Akaashi's head, arching it forward. He felt his entire cock sucked in by Keiji and let out a low grunt, drowning himself in pleasure.

Akaashi was definitely not ready for Kuroo-san to go so rough on him, he felt himself choking and gagged a little, but with the older boy's hands controlling him like that, his struggles were useless. Maybe he was a masochist after all, he loved being dominant over by, especially these two who wouldn't go easy on him. Keiji felt himself getting harder too, but he didn't bother to touch it, just being thrust in and out like this by his senpais was enough.

Between Kuroo's panting and his weak whines were fairly loud moans of Tooru, he'd stopped keeping his volume low at this rate - well, his charm could help him get away from anything anyway. Fucking Keiji was frankly, the same if not better than having intercourse with a lady, tight and wet, even his skin was just as smooth. The thought of his form's beauty rushed through his mind, he'd hate to admit that Akaashi was so much more than him. "Keiji-chan...," it was a sexy whisper, followed by his liquid released inside the uke. Keiji, feeling Oikawa-senpai's cum flowing inside his arse was all of a sudden weak. He trembled as the male pulled out slowly, to both their entertainment. 

A tear escaped his lashes, rolling down in seconds and leaving a streak. Kuroo had put him in pain by going so deep, he could feel his throat tightening as Kuroo shoved it deeper. The only noises in the room now where Akaashi's mere cries and their heavy breathing - until the black-haired male let out a pleasurable moan as Keiji shot his eyes wide-opened. He pulled out immediately with a string of liquid between his tip and the lips of his partner. Swallowing his cum down, he let himself rest in Tooru's arms when he motioned for him to lay down.

"Oh, we still got a matter to solve," Tooru giggled, his eyes glancing at Akaashi's member, then at Kuroo. Without another word, he reached for the underside of that cock, toying it with his fingertips. Tetsurou, seeing the situation, had took the hint and leaned in forward. His arms supported his upper body when he left only inches between him and Keiji, though his eyes were fixed on the other's, his mouth was again on the hardening dick. This led to another series of sexy noises from the younger boy, whimpers and whines, the more 'stops' he cried only made Oikawa and Kuroo more eager to mess with him. 

"Senpai, we're a-already late - !" he hissed and was unable to finish his sentence when he felt Oikawa's finger inside his rear. "To class...Oikawa-san...," tears were forming by the time he finished his sentence, and Keiji could feel himself coming close. He loved the way Kuroo's lips darkened and became wet with saliva, the way he swirled his tongue, the way he played with his balls - and all the while keeping firm eye-contact.


End file.
